In your arms, I'm home
by AdrinaStark
Summary: Based on 2.05 spoilers - at Camp Jaha, two souls find a moment of peace in each other's arms.
1. Clarke

**A/N: **Based on 2.05 spoilers - I couldn't resist (and I'm not sure I'm still alive).

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Clarke is sitting with her mother in the remains of the Ark, letting herself be fussed over. She only responds in grunts and monosyllables, still feeling Anya's blood gush over her hands. Anya's death - and the consequences - is fractionally easier to deal with than her conflicting feelings about her mother.<p>

Clarke was never given a moment to mourn and her anger was buried under her grief but now her mother is alive and feelings rage and joy are at war within Clarke.

"Chancellor Griffin," Jackson starts and Clarke has never been more grateful to see anyone in her life, "The Guard found more people around the fence."

Abby is alert in an instant, "If they shot anyone else-"

"No, Chancellor," Jackson cuts in soothingly, "They are following your orders to give warning shots first. Some of the kids you sent have come back, there's the Blake siblings-"

Clarke is out of the battered room in an instant, running out into the corridor as fast as she can. Jackson's words echo around her head, pushing her legs faster.

_Blake siblings_.

Bellamy is alive.

...

She pauses outside the Ark remains, eyes adjusting to the sunlight. An indescribable emotion rushes through her at the sight of him, chatting absently to Octavia, and she can only stare.

He's more bruised than she remembers and looks like he could use a good meal or two but he is alive. The relief is a weight off her shoulders she didn't know she was even carrying.

Clarke's not sure what alerts him to her presence but he looks up from Octavia and locks eyes with her, freezing them both to the spot. His lips move in the shape of her name and whatever spell came over her is broken as she rushes forward.

He meets her halfway, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his around her waist. Clarke can't keep the smile off her face and tightens her grip. Bellamy's head rests in the crook of her neck, his embrace almost too tight, too desperate but there is a warmth seeping out of his thin shirt and Clarke realises that for the first time in a very long time, she actually feels safe.

She's not sure how long passes before she begins to notice other things, like the smell. Bellamy is not carrying his usual scent of damp earth, instead, an unfortunate mixture of sweat and blood - likely an accurate description of the last couple of days for him.

"You smell," she laughs into his neck and she feels him stiffen before his own laughter reverberates through his chest.

"We haven't all had time for someone to draw us a bath, princess."

His tone is light and teasing and she hadn't realised how much she missed his reassuring voice.

A throat is cleared next to them and Clarke jumps back, suddenly embarrassed as Octavia smiles.

"It's nice to see you as well, Clarke," Octavia says, a considering look in her eye. Clarke pulls her into a half-hug, mainly to avoid her penetrating gaze and observes the pair.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks with concern and a little shame she had momentarily forgotten, "Where's Finn?"

"Finn and Murphy are out looking for you, Monroe's in the infirmary tent and... Sterling didn't make it," Bellamy adds softly.

Clarke understands that look and knows Bellamy will have another life weighing on his conscience.

"Is Monroe going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Octavia says a little impatiently, "Where's the rest of our people?"

Clarke looks to Bellamy and an understanding passes between them, "Let's find a quiet place to talk," he says, "Looks like we've got a lot to catch up on."

She nods in agreement and begins to lead them to engineering where Clarke knows Raven is working. Their people are still captive in Mount Weather, the Grounders likely still want to kill them all and they have people spread all across the forest but Clarke is starting to feel like they might actually have a chance.


	2. Bellamy

**A/N: **Seriously, I can't wait another five days.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Bellamy waits impatiently with Octavia, feeling like some sort of supplicant calling upon their monarch. The thought irks Bellamy to no end, wanting nothing more than to be back on the search for his people now that Mel and Monroe have been safely delivered to be infirmary tent.<p>

The assistant - Jackson, Bellamy thinks his name is - had told them to wait while he found the Chancellor and Bellamy reluctantly obeys, more from the assumption that he would likely be shot if he left on his own than any feelings of respect.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?" Octavia asks.

"Chancellor Kane doesn't like me," Bellamy replies, putting much disgust in the title as he can, "He might try and keep us here out of spite."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Octavia says with a roll of her eyes. Whatever she says next is lost to Bellamy as he catches a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.

He would recognise that flash anywhere and the world seems to slow as he turns, brown meeting blue.

_Clarke._

Her name escapes his lips before he realises it, a disbelieving whisper. She's suddenly moving forward and so is he, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he can. He had momentarily feared that she was a delusion created by his weary mind but he can feel her warmth through her jacket and the freshly cleaned smell - as much as one could bathe here - is not something his mind could invent.

Bellamy can't stop - doesn't want to stop - the smile pulling at his lips, the discomfort of his scars is a small thing compared to his joy. She feels so small in his arms - she's on her toes and he's reaching down - but the force of her grip reminds Bellamy of how much strength is hidden in her tiny frame.

He takes a deep breath, his lungs filled with nothing but Clarke and releases it, feeling more relaxed than he has been in days.

"You smell," she suddenly teases and Bellamy stiffens before laughter overtakes him, amused by the fact that is the first thing she has to say to him.

"We haven't all time for someone to draw us a bath, princess," he responds lightly, he would have continued their banter if not for Octavia clearing her throat next to him.

Bellamy lets got reluctantly as Clarke springs back, too used to his sister to be embarrassed.

He simply watches as she embraces Octavia, noting everything about her features that he had begun to forget in the last couple of days.

She turns to him, concern suddenly marring her face, "Where's everyone else? Where's Finn?"

Bellamy ignores the churning in his gut at her mention of Finn and is proud of his steady voice, "Finn and Murphy are out looking for you, Monroe's in the infirmary tent and..." The scream echoes in Bellamy's head, something he should have never let happen, "Sterling didn't make it."

The look Clarke gives him is filled with sympathy and understanding and relief at her reappearance fills Bellamy once again.

"Is Monroe going to be okay?" Clarke asks.

"She'll be fine," Octavia says quickly, "Where's the rest of our people?"

It is a question Bellamy should have already asked and Clarke's shoulders slump at it, giving her a weary air Bellamy understands all too well.

"Let's find a quiet place to talk," he suggests, Clarke looking to him gratefully, "Looks like we've got a lot to catch up on."

Clarke nods and begins leading them to engineering where Raven is already being put to work. Bellamy is glad he has a chance to check on her and watches Clarke as they walk, smiling as she turns back to ensure he and Octavia are following. They're outnumbered, their people are missing and their actions are being restrained by their old government but Bellamy's smile stays on his face as he considers how they are yet to come against Clarke Griffin.


End file.
